Fruitloops for breakfast
by The Dp Fangurl
Summary: Oneshot gallery mostly pertaining to Vlad and Danny. Now playing: Lorax. Post PP. Rated K plus. Vlad is given a second chance, only if he agrees to do a.. mission for Clockwork. To fix what is in the future, and he needs to help a certain immortal fellow help learn his lesson..


**Welcome to my Oneshot Gallery full of the previews, abandoned stories, and etc. Here's the table of contents I shall update every now and then:  
**

**I'm sorry if I have a Vlad obsession. Most of these oneshots are Vlad-related in some way o3o  
**

**(Please don't kill me for my un-updated stories)  
**

* * *

**Previews**

**Basically previews for upcoming or future stories.  
**

**Lorax~ Chapter one  
**

_Post-PP Clockwork decides to give Vlad a second chance, only if he accomplishes a mission to save an alternate universe where Danny is immortal. Slightly based on Lorax_**  
**

* * *

**OC stories  
**

**OC tales. May contain Mary-sues or Gary-sues.  
**

**None yet.  
**

* * *

**Vlad-ified Episodes  
**

**A series of one/two-shots pertaining to "What if Vlad happened in this episode?"  
**

**None yet.  
**

* * *

**Jobs  
**

**Waiter, actor, Janitor. And more to come.  
**

**None yet.  
**

* * *

**AUs  
**

**AUs.  
**

**None yet.  
**

* * *

**Request fics.  
**

**PM me. Usually the people who I know's request fics show up first.  
**

**Chapter 2~ Coming soon, Cupcakes.  
**

_Danny's got snatched back by the lunch lady. Unspoken horror based on the My Little Pony creepypasta. Requester hidden._

* * *

**Graveyard****  
**

**Abandoned first chapters up for continuation ado****ption.**

**Chapter ?- Broken reflection~Coming soon  
**

_Post eye-for-an-eye. Vlad was out of town for one week. When he r__eturns, he finds out that everyone has been turned half-ghost because of an experiment gone wrong in the Fenton Household. Except Daniel. He has a different case..._

* * *

**Random things  
**

**None yet.  
**

* * *

**Danny-Vlad father-sonnies  
**

**Oneshots or Collabs with other people about those "moments". Father-son fics.  
**

* * *

**Chapter one  
**

**Lorax  
**

**This is slightly based on the Lorax. It's a preview, so I'm going to skip a few scenes and go straight into it. This is when Vlad has already been presented with the offer and takes it. He's in the future alternate dimension already.  
**

**It's on Vlad's POV.  
**

* * *

I could only stare at awe of the future Clockwork placed me in. I'm not exactly sure what was wrong with it. There was a huge sign that read _Amity Park_ and it blinked. In fact, it was so huge that even I could see it and I'm on the far end of the city. **  
**

The whole city was littered with people working, and the houses took an unusual shape, and there were flying cars everyone. The sky was colored a unique blue but there were no clouds at all.

Everyone was singing and dancing, like one of those childish musicals that come up every once and then. It felt like I was in the middle of a parade, with graffiti being thrown and all. I could only walk away in disgust when someone pulled me into the dance, where I was pushed and bruised by the everyone's leaping rhythms.

"Hey! Wa-" I was interrupted with another jab on my stomach. I could only instinctively hold it as if it would work and stumble back in pain. I quickly ran into a deep alleyway to recover and kept going until I reached the other side. **  
**

Maybe this was the problem. Too much singing and dancing and... ugh. I fixed the wrinkles on my suit and started to calmly continue walking. I took a deep inhale but instantly went into a hack realizing how... unnatural the air was.

My cobalt eyes snaked around to see a little girl with brown hair up in pig tails staring at me. "What?" I spat out.

"Nothing... are you ok, mister?" She asked me. I shook my head and started the other way. Unfortunately, this little brat started following my every move.

"Y'know, I don't like the air very much either. But we have to make our air because the walls shield all oxygen on the outside." I stop. Walls? I turn my head around with a raised eyebrow.

"What wall?"

"They're all around us." She waved her hands around, gesturing to... everywhere. Well that was very specific, I mean whe-

I paused. I saw them. Big giant gray walls surrounding us. Well, generally the whole city. How could I not have noticed this before? And why is there a big barrier keeping civilians in from the outside world.

"Why are we in a dome?" Like a little girl would know, but I'm just curious. If I wanna try my chances against Daniel and Maddie again, I have to "fix" this dimension. But I just don't see what needs to be fixed here. The rampart needs to be broken down?

"My grandma used to know, before she died. But she told me that there is still one person who knows. One person who remembers everything that happened. _It_ lives outside the barrier, where the Wisconsin Star Forest used to be." She interrupted my thoughts. Wisconsin Star Forest... I don't believe I've ever heard of that place...

"It shouldn't live that far. But it lives outside the barrier. Your going to have to find a way to get past that wal-"

"Thank you" I silenced the girl and ran into an alley, making sure the girl wasn't following me anymore. I transformed into my ghost half, Plasmius, and began to fly towards the walls, intangible. Only suddenly- _BAM! -_ hit the wall with my form.

I winced in pain when I flew back a few inches. I couldn't turn intangible through the thing. I put a hand on the solid concrete wall, and kept flying against it until I found a metal door. It was in the middle, not on ground level, and I found that fact uncommon.

I opened the door, and had to fly through a series of elaborate tunnels and passageways before finally reaching the end... I gaped at the sight of the outside world. Dark clouds filled the gray smoke layer below the real sky. Lightning can be seen miles away from here along with emptiness. The ground was black, the dirt devoid of any life whatsoever.

And I saw the house. It was tall, rickety, and not too far away. I flew towards it quickly, the wind blowing against my face and it began raining soon. At first, it was only light drops of water hitting my face, but the drizzling lead to pouring in only a few seconds so by the time I reached that tiny little second-floor house my ghost half clothes were drenched.

I was under the small pathetic roof of the balcony and knocked with a strong first. I heard a gasp, mumbling, and soft quiet footsteps heading over here. My curiosity began to peek at who could live here. I could only look at what the world's become. Black dirt? No trees? I saw a few trees in Amity Park, but they didn't even look real. They weren't even planted on grass or any form of soil.

My musings were interrupted with a small creak of the door. I couldn't make out the color of what appears to be an eye in the small crack that opened.

"Who's there? Who are you?" He asked me. I made a "hmph" sound and my mouth began to form that cocky grin I just oh so love to use.

"My name is Vlad Masters. I believe I have some business to speak with yo-" I unstintingly tried to come in, but the stranger pushed the door in my direction, not welcoming me at all.

"No. Goodbye." I struggled to keep the door open without my ghost strength tampering with the fight. But I comprehend the fact that even with my ghost strength, it was a combat trying to keep the door even open a little bit. Finally, this so-called-"it" gave up and swung the door open, the force making me fall forward before keeping my balance again.

My eyes snapped back to the retreating figure. He was stepping away from me for some odd strange reason. But what was confusing me was the dull angelic glow surrounding his body. The odd stranger went upstairs for a quick moment while I closed the door with a small _click_. I'm starting to wonder if all this was worth it.

It was dark in here. I couldn't find the light switch, this wasn't my home after all. The place reeked of apples, and the aroma mixed with the scent of bananas. I tampered into my ghost half vision, but it did not avail at all. I hear the treading of the foreigner as he/she stumbled down the stairs.

"Why are you here?" I can hear the voice much clearer now. His voice sounded like that of a teenagers, though the tone felt like it was coming from one of those elderly people from a senior home. I decided to be truthful, and come out with it.

"Clockwork sent me to fix the future. And I'm sure you know him, am I correct?" Adding my signature accent to it made it sound as if I knew exactly was I was doing. When I really didn't. I wonder why he/she hasn't turned on the light yet. Perhaps he/she wants to conceal his/her identity.

"Ahh, Clockwork. The one who promises _nothing._" There was a ring of disgust in that voice of his/her. I think that this person may be a he.

"But this isn't about you. So Clockwork sent you to fix something _in_ this dimension, am I right?" I nodded my head but realized he couldn't see me.

"More or less, yes. He told me to fix this dimension." I could hear a sigh of what-annoyance? And I heard a smack, which sounded oddly familiar to a facepalm to the face.

"Well go home. There's nothing here for you."

"I wish to at least try."

"Why? What did he promise _you?_" I felt my anger started boiling up with the tone this-this young man was using with me. I suppressed as best as I could, though my temper was not one to be messed with.

"Just tell what happened. Why is the world like this, you little rat?" I hissed through my gritted teeth.

"Fine. You wanna know what happened? I'm a silly little boy trying to live a life here, recovering from the so-called game he played. You are trying to shove the controller in his face, and he's struggling to refuse. He asks you to leave. The End." I blinked at the analogy.

"Tell me what really happened."

"You wanna know what really happened? I'm going to turn on the light switch, _Plasmius._" My eyes widened. He knew my ghost half's name. But how?

While the gears of my mind were turning, I sensed a hand reaching out for the light switch. A click and suddenly I shielded my eyes from the burning dim light. But shortly recovering, I forced my eyes upon the mysterious figure. I couldn't suppress my gasp. My eyes widened and shock surged through every inch of me.

It was Daniel.

* * *

**It was a preview. I have other fics to attend to, but if you like the idea of this one so much, just review. Critism is encouraged :)**

**You may use this idea as long as you credit me and as long as it's before I officially create my story about it. Thanks. Please don't kill me xD  
**


End file.
